<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Music to Last by Seville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212027">A Music to Last</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seville/pseuds/Seville'>Seville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seville/pseuds/Seville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovely people! </p><p>I am just a newbie so I hope you will like this work. This is kinda soft and emotional so be a bit ready! Kudos and comments would mean a lot to me</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Itziar Ituño/Álvaro Morte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Music to Last</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovely people! </p><p>I am just a newbie so I hope you will like this work. This is kinda soft and emotional so be a bit ready! Kudos and comments would mean a lot to me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything was all set.</p><p>The speakers are working properly, the microphone is in its perfect level at the center of the stage and the guitar amplifiers are in their appropriate volumes. The stage is just waiting to be filled with music. Everything was all set, except for her heart as it keeps on beating so fast and the world seems to be spinning around her. She is nervous about tonight's performance.</p><p>“Itzi? Are you okay? You don’t look fine” Alvaro asked. Alvaro is the lead guitarist of their band while she is the vocalist.</p><p>“There is nothing to worry about, maybe I am just anxious”, she replied while knowing that it is not really the main reason why she can’t calm down. But Alvaro knew something was bothering her.</p><p>He went closer to her and hugged her in the most delicate way ever. As their bodies met, she just wished that time would stop in that moment and allow her to savor the warmth of his embrace. “Don’t worry my dear,” he whispered. “... it may be our last band performance but you will forever be here and in here” he said as he pointed out to his head and heart.</p><p>“Thank you Alvaro” she said almost as if she was whispering.</p><p>“Get ready and we will start in a while!” one of their bandmates shouted at them.</p><p>“I should get going now, make sure you don’t forget any chords now” she said jokingly trying to lighten up the mood and walked towards the stage.</p><p>“Itzi!” Alvaro called her.</p><p>“What is it?” she asked as she slightly turned her back to face him.</p><p>“Nothing just...Goodluck!” he said as he tried to shake away the thoughts in his mind. He doesn’t want to get into her head and cause a distraction on their performance but he badly wanted to say that even though it is their last performance as a band, he doesn’t want everything to end especially the thing between them.</p><p>He grabbed his leather jacket and wore it as he proceeded to the stage to get on with his guitar.</p><p>___________</p><p>She was looking at the stage once more before entering it, all the memories of their band flooded her thoughts. From their simple backyard rehearsals to their first band audition, their first performance on stage and even those fights or technical difficulties they encountered.</p><p>But what was clearly painted on her mind is the day when she met Alvaro. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt while holding on to the strap of his guitar bag. As he smiled at her, she became deaf from the loud noise that her bandmates were creating as they played loudly. He slowly approached her and from that moment she knew that she liked him. Little did they know that sooner they would both fall in love with each other.</p><p>All those stolen stares that they had while rehearsing, the secret meetings before they perform and those smiles that never fails to turn her world upside down. Also, the moment when he whispered “ I love you” when she came close to her while singing on stage and those romantic lyrics that they both sang while looking at each other, it was all beautifully kept in her memory. The memories that only Alvaro and her shared in the world that they created.</p><p>She closed her eyes. She cleared her thoughts of everything and felt the presence of the audience then slowly opened her eyes as she went near the microphone. This is it. This is the last performance she would ever had with her band.<br/>
______________</p><p>They are all performing well and the audience seems to be happy with their performance. Everyone in the audience sings along with their own favorite songs of the band. It truly was a night to remember, a highlight of their career before they finally close a chapter. A music that would last forever.</p><p>However, despite all the happiness they are all feeling as they perform, the show must come to an end. It was their final song and Alvaro got an idea how they will end their performance, their band career.</p><p>“Since this is our last performance we will be allowing you to request a song that we will perform for our last song, please come up to the stage to say its title” Alvaro cheerfully said on the microphone while showing his beautiful smile. She dearly loves seeing that smile and how his eyes slowly disappear when he does that. Even though the idea seems to be wonderful to her, she suddenly felt a jolt in her heart that she cannot fathom.</p><p>After a few seconds, there was a tall, brunette girl who was approaching the stage with such a big smile. When she finally reached the microphone, the girl said the title of the song. It was the song Illicit Affairs by Taylor Swift. She exchanged glances with Alvaro knowing that that song meant something to them. She just wanted to get out of the stage and declare that it is already the end of their show. Their last show.</p><p>But Alvaro, professional and charming as always, managed to still give a smile and thank the girl. She breathed in and out for a minute trying to calm down her nerves and then look at her bandmates to indicate that they are ready. However, her bandmates signaled that they didn't know that song so she was left to perform it with Alvaro only as her accompaniment. One of their bandmates placed a microphone in front of Alvaro. It will be their duet. A duet on a song they would never want to sing together. Seeing her discomfort, Alvaro mouthed the words “<em>estoy contigo</em>”. He is always there for her in every ups and downs of their career and even of her personal life, he was ever present. She smiled at him and nodded.</p><p>He played the intro and soon she was singing the verses. Both of them are just looking at each while making music in their own world. Their voices joined as they both sang the chorus….</p><p>
  <em>And that's the thing about illicit affairs<br/>
And clandestine meetings<br/>
And stolen stares<br/>
They show their truth one single time<br/>
But they lie and they lie and they lie<br/>
...a million little times</em>
</p><p>After the last line, they are still looking at each other's eyes. Those stares that meant something for them. “I love you all” she said to the microphone while still looking at him. “I love you all too” he also said. Even though the words seem to be for their audience both of them knew that it is for them. It is an expression of their love for each other. It was such a heartfelt performance that got them teary-eyed. After all, it was really their last performance together.</p><p>Still the show has not yet ended as they need to do their one last bow. She said all her thanksgiving to the audience, to their fans, and of course to her bandmates. The band finally bid their goodbye to all their listeners. It was an emotional moment for everyone.</p><p>As they went backstage, they started packing their things and got ready to go home. They are so tired that they never thought of drinking anymore so they just simply give each other tight hugs. One by one, their bandmates went home and kissed them goodbye until it was only her and Alvaro left.</p><p>She was about to also go home but as she was approaching the door, a hand held on to her stopping her from opening it.</p><p>“Are you going now? Let me drive you home” Alvaro said as he is lost for words to say.</p><p>“It’s okay there is no need, I can go home on my own” she said without looking back at him.</p><p>“Itzi...look at me” he said it as his voice sounded as if it was pleading.</p><p>She does not move any muscle as she knows that when she looks at him she might not be able to hold her emotions well.</p><p>“I don’t want this to be our ending” he said to her while still holding her arm.</p><p>She suddenly faced him and said…</p><p>“I never wanted this to end but this is it, it is the end of our band” her voice was shaking while saying those words trying to contain her tears from falling down.</p><p>“...of us” as she said those two words she was no longer able to suppress her tears as it all fell down. It was painful for her. But she knows it was also painful for him as she looked up to him and saw that tears were streaming down his face too.</p><p>“Itziar, don’t say that we could still make this work, I will find a way” Alvaro said while holding both of her hands tightly.</p><p>“And how? You know that this band is just the only thing that keeps us together, it is our only escape from the reality that we cannot be together because…” she no longer knows how to continue what she is about to say.</p><p>“Itzi, please I am begging you I can leave everything behind just for you” tears were continuously falling down on his face and his eyes were directly looking at her pleading for something.</p><p>“We can’t! We both have partners!” those words were like knives that pierced their hearts. It is the reality that they kept on escaping but now they don’t have any choice other than to face it. She leans on to his chest sobbing for quite some time while he just stands still trying to process everything, trying to find a way to forget what he heard.</p><p>She slowly looked at his eyes as he also looked at her. They both feel the pain brought by those words. They continue staring at each other, searching in their eyes the answer on what they must do with life now and how they would continue with it. Moments passed but they just stood still looking at each other’s eyes.</p><p>He suddenly came close to her and they both felt their breath became heavier, slowly their lips met. She wanted to push him away but she does not have that strength because she knows that it might be their last kiss. Tears were falling down on their faces as they kissed each other slowly and full of passion. It was a kiss that was meant to be cherished but now it is a kiss that would remind them that everything has its own ending.</p><p>Their kiss slowly parted and they both leaned on each other's forehead. No one dares to break that silence, savoring those minutes, the most precious seconds of their life together.</p><p>“I am sorry...” Alvaro said. “I am sorry that I placed you in this situation but I will never be sorry that I love you, this band is the best thing that happened in my life because it brought me to you”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I love you Alvaro”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I love you Itziar”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They kissed once again slowly until they took their kisses deeper and deeper. They cannot get much of their kisses as if each kiss won’t suffice all the kisses that they will no longer have. They are both hungry for more as it will be the kiss that would forever be in their memories. The kiss continued until they were almost out of breath and then they hugged each other so tight closing any gap between them. Feeling every bone and rib in their body. Trying to remember the warmth and closeness that they have. Everything will now be just a memory.</p><p>Their hands slowly parted from each other while they were just looking at each other. No one was willing to turn around because they both knew that as they started to turn around, their lives would also start to change. For one last moment they smile at each other but it was a smile of pain and goodbye.</p><p><strong>“<em>For you I would ruin myself...a million little times</em>”</strong> they both said it in their minds as they slowly turned around facing opposite directions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's all cry together :(( please leave kudos or comments if you like it or if you were moved</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>